List of Dinosaurs
A '' skull.]] * Aachenosaurus – actually a piece of petrified wood * Aardonyx * "Abdallahsaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * Abelisaurus * Abrictosaurus * Abrosaurus * Abydosaurus * Acanthopholis * Achelousaurus * Achillesaurus * Achillobator * "Acracanthus" – original invalid name of Acrocanthosaurus * Acristavus * Acrocanthosaurus * Actiosaurus – probably an ichthyosaur * Adamantisaurus * Adasaurus * Adeopapposaurus * Aegyptosaurus * Aeolosaurus * Aepisaurus * Aerosteon * Aetonyx – possible junior synonym of Massospondylus * Afrovenator * Agathaumas * Aggiosaurus – actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Agilisaurus * Agnosphitys * Agrosaurus – probably a junior synonym of Thecodontosaurus * Agujaceratops * Agustinia * Ahshislepelta * "Airakoraptor" – nomen nudum * Ajkaceratops * Alamosaurus * "Alashansaurus" – nomen nudum; Shaochilong * Alaskacephale * Albalophosaurus * Albertaceratops * Albertonykus * Albertosaurus * Albinykus * Albisaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Alectrosaurus * Aletopelta * Algoasaurus * Alioramus * Aliwalia – junior synonym of Eucnemesaurus '' skeleton.]] * Allosaurus * Alocodon * Altirhinus * Altispinax * Alvarezsaurus * Alwalkeria * Alxasaurus * Amargasaurus * Amargatitanis * Amazonsaurus * Ammosaurus * Ampelosaurus * Amphicoelias * "Amphicoelicaudia" – nomen nudum; possibly Huabeisaurus * "Amphisaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * Amtocephale * Amtosaurus – possibly Talarurus * Amurosaurus * Amygdalodon * Anabisetia * Anasazisaurus * Anatosaurus – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anatotitan * Anchiceratops * Anchiornis * Anchisaurus * Andesaurus * Angaturama – probable junior synonym of Irritator * "Angloposeidon"Taylor, M. (12 February 2005). Re: Raptor Red and Heyday Of The Giants. Dinosaur Mailing List.Williams, T. (13 February 2005). Re: Raptor Red and Heyday Of The Giants. Dinosaur Mailing List. – nomen nudum * Angolatitan * Angulomastacator * Aniksosaurus * Animantarx * Ankistrodon – actually a proterosuchid archosauriform * Ankylosaurus * Anodontosaurus – junior synonym of Euoplocephalus or Dyoplosaurus * Anoplosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus .]] * ''Antetonitrus * Anthodon – actually a pareiasaur * Antrodemus – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatodon – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatosaurus – popularly known as Brontosaurus * Appalachiosaurus * Aragosaurus * Aralosaurus * "Araucanoraptor" – nomen nudum; Neuquenraptor * Archaeoceratops * Archaeodontosaurus * Archaeopteryx – actually a bird (by definition) * "Archaeoraptor" – now known as the bird Yanornis and the dromaeosaur Microraptor * Archaeornis – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Archaeornithoides * Archaeornithomimus * Archaeovolans – junior synonym of the bird Yanornis * Arctosaurus – actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Arcusaurus * Arenysaurus * Argentinosaurus * Argyrosaurus * Aristosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Aristosuchus * Arizonasaurus – actually a rauisuchian * "Arkanosaurus" – variant spelling of "Arkansaurus" * "Arkansaurus" – nomen nudum * Arkharavia * Arrhinoceratops * Arstanosaurus * Asiaceratops * Asiamericana * Asiatosaurus * Astrodon * Astrodonius – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrodontaurus – junior synonym of Astrodon * Asylosaurus * Atacamatitan * Atlantosaurus – possible junior synonym of Apatosaurus or Camarasaurus * Atlasaurus * Atlascopcosaurus * Atrociraptor * Atsinganosaurus * Aublysodon .]] * ''Aucasaurus * "Augustia" – preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia * Auroraceratops * Australodocus * Australovenator * Austrocheirus * Austroraptor * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * "Avalonia" – preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus * Avalonianus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Aviatyrannis * Avimimus * Avipes – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Avisaurus – actually an enantiornithine bird * Azendohsaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauromorph B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bagaraatan * Bahariasaurus * Bainoceratops * "Bakesaurus" – nomen nudum *''Balaur'' * Balochisaurus * Bambiraptor *''Banji'' * Baotianmansaurus * Barapasaurus * Barilium * Barosaurus in New York City.]] * Barrosasaurus * Barsboldia * Baryonyx * "Bashunosaurus" – nomen nudum * Basutodon – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Bathygnathus – actually a pelycosaur * Baurutitan * "Bayosaurus" – nomen nudum * Becklespinax * "Beelemodon" – nomen nudum * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Bellusaurus * Belodon – actually a phytosaur * Berberosaurus * Betasuchus * Bienosaurus * Bihariosaurus * "Bilbeyhallorum" – nomen nudum; Cedarpelta * Bissektipelta * Bistahieversor * "Blancocerosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * Blasisaurus * Blikanasaurus * Bolong * Bonatitan * Bonitasaura * Borealosaurus * Borogovia * Bothriospondylus * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachypodosaurus * Brachyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Brachytaenius – actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile, possibly the same as Dakosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bradycneme * Brasileosaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Breviceratops * Brohisaurus * Brontomerus * "Brontoraptor" – nomen nudum * Brontosaurus – junior synonym of Apatosaurus * Bruhathkayosaurus * Bugenasaura – junior synonym of Thescelosaurus * Buitreraptor * "Byranjaffia" – nomen nudum; Byronosaurus * Byronosaurus C '' skull.]] * Caenagnathasia * Caenagnathus – probable junior synonym of Chirostenotes * Calamosaurus * Calamospondylus Fox, 1866 * "Calamospondylus" Lydekker, 1889 – preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus * Callovosaurus * Camarasaurus * Camelotia * Camposaurus * "Camptonotus" – preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus * Camptosaurus * "Campylodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus * Campylodoniscus * "Capitalsaurus" – nomen nudum * Carcharodontosaurus * Cardiodon * "Carnosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably a typographical error for "carnosaur" * Carnotaurus * Caseosaurus * Cathartesaura * Cathetosaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Caudipteryx * Caudocoelus – junior synonym of Teinurosaurus * Caulodon – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Cedarosaurus * Cedarpelta * Cedrorestes * Centemodon – actually a phytosaur * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Ceratonykus * Ceratops .]] * ''Ceratosaurus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Changchunsaurus * "Changdusaurus"Lambert, D. (1993). "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley. – nomen nudum * "Changtusaurus" – variant spelling of "Changdusaurus" * Chaoyangosaurus – misspelling of Chaoyangsaurus * Chaoyangsaurus * Charonosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chassternbergia – junior synonym of Edmontonia * Chebsaurus * Cheneosaurus – junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chiayusaurus * Chienkosaurus – actually a chimera of crocodilian and theropod (Szechuanosaurus) remains * "Chihuahuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Sonorasaurus * Chilantaisaurus * Chindesaurus * Chingkankousaurus * Chinshakiangosaurus * Chirostenotes * Chondrosteosaurus * Chondrosteus''Worth, G. (Ed.). N.d. [http://web.me.com/dinoruss/de_4/5a7fff3.htm ''Chondrosteus]. In: The Dinosaur Encyclopedia. Retrieved March 16, 2009. Attributes misspelling to Huene, F. von. 1907–1908. Die Dinosaurier der europaischen Triasformation mit Beriicksichtigung der aussereuropaischen Vorkominnisse. Geol. Paleontol. Abhandl. Suppl. 1, pp. 1–419. – misspelling of Chondrosteosaurus * Chromogisaurus * Chuandongocoelurus * Chuanjiesaurus * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Chuxiongosaurus * "Cinizasaurus" – nomen nudum * Cionodon * Citipati * Cladeiodon – actually a non-dinosaurian rauisuchian (Teratosaurus) * Claorhynchus – possibly Triceratops * Claosaurus * Clarencea – actually a sphenosuchian (Sphenosuchus) * Clasmodosaurus * Clepsysaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, except for C. fraserianus, which is part of the taxonomy of Palaeosaurus * "Clevelanotyrannus" – nomen nudum; Nanotyrannus * Coahuilaceratops * Coelophysis * "Coelosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Ornithomimus and Archaeornithomimus. * Coeluroides * Coelurosauravus – actually an avicephalan diapsid * "Coelurosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably a typographical error for "coelurosaur" * Coelurus * Colepiocephale * Colonosaurus – junior synonym of the bird Ichthyornis dispar * "Coloradia" – preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus * Coloradisaurus * "Colossosaurus" – nomen nudum; Pelorosaurus * "Comanchesaurus" – nomen nudum * Compsognathus * Compsosuchus *''Concavenator'' * Conchoraptor * Condorraptor * Corythosaurus * Craspedodon * Crataeomus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Craterosaurus * Creosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * Crichtonsaurus * Cristatusaurus * Crosbysaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Cruxicheiros * Cryolophosaurus * Cryptodraco – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Cryptosaurus * "Cryptoraptor" – nomen nudum * Cryptosaurus * Cryptovolans * Cumnoria * "Cylindricodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Hylaeosaurus * Cystosaurus – actually a crocodilian which through a typographical error was confused with Cryptosaurus D * Daanosaurus * Dacentrurus * "Dachongosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Dachungosaurus" – variant spelling of "Dachongosaurus" * Daemonosaurus * Dakosaurus – actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Dakotadon * "Damalasaurus" – nomen nudum * Dandakosaurus * Danubiosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Daptosaurus" – nomen nudum; early manuscript name for Deinonychus * Dashanpusaurus * Daspletosaurus * Dasygnathoides – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, junior synonym of Ornithosuchus * "Dasygnathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides * Datousaurus * Daxiatitan * Deinocheirus * Deinodon – possibly Gorgosaurus * Deinonychus * Delapparentia''J. I. Ruiz-Omeñaca (2011) ''Delapparentia turolensis nov. gen et sp., un nuevo dinosaurio iguanodontoideo (Ornithischia: Ornithopoda) en el Cretácico Inferior de Galve. Estudios Geológicos (advance online publication) doi:10.3989/egeol.40276.124 http://estudiosgeol.revistas.csic.es/index.php/estudiosgeol/article/view/818/850 * Deltadromeus * Demandasaurus * Denversaurus – junior synonym of Edmontonia * Deuterosaurus – actually a therapsid * Diabloceratops *''Diamantinasaurus'' * Dianchungosaurus – actually a crocodilian * "Diceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops * Diceratus – junior synonym of Nedoceratops * Diclonius * Dicraeosaurus * Didanodon – possibly a junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Dimodosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinheirosaurus * Dinodocus * "Dinosaurus" – preoccupied name, now a junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinotyrannus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Diplodocus * Diplotomodon * Diracodon – junior synonym of Stegosaurus * Dolichosuchus * Dollodon * "Domeykosaurus" – nomen nudum * Dongbeititan * Dongyangosaurus * Doratodon – actually a crocodilian * Doryphorosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Draconyx * Dracopelta * Dracorex – possibly a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus * Dracovenator * Dravidosaurus – actually a plesiosaurian * Drinker '' fighting.]] * Dromaeosauroides * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dromicosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Drusilasaura * Dryosaurus * Dryptosauroides * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus * Duriatitan * Duriavenator * Dynamosaurus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Dyoplosaurus * Dysalotosaurus – junior synonym of Dryosaurus * Dysganus * Dyslocosaurus * Dystrophaeus * Dystylosaurus – junior synonym of Supersaurus E '' skull.]] * Echinodon * Edmarka * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Efraasia * Einiosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Elachistosuchus – a rhynchocephalian * Elaphrosaurus * Elmisaurus * Elopteryx * Elosaurus – junior synonym of Apatosaurus *''Elrhazosaurus'' * "Elvisaurus" – nomen nudum; Cryolophosaurus * Emausaurus * Embasaurus * Empaterias – misspelling of Epanterias * Enigmosaurus * Eobrontosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eoceratops – junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Eocursor * Eodromaeus * "Eohadrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eolambia * Eolambia * Eolosaurus – junior synonym of Aeolosaurus * Eomamenchisaurus * Eoraptor * Eotriceratops * Eotyrannus * Epachthosaurus * Epanterias – may be Allosaurus * "Ephoenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Machimosaurus (a crocodilian) * Epicampodon – actually a proterosuchid archosauriform * Epichirostenotes * Epidendrosaurus * Epidexipteryx * Equijubus * Erectopus * Erketu * ''Erliansaurus * Erlicosaurus – misspelling of Erlikosaurus * Erlikosaurus * Eshanosaurus * "Euacanthus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Polacanthus * Eucamerotus * Eucentrosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Centrosaurus * Eucercosaurus – possibly Anoplosaurus * Eucnemesaurus * Eucoelophysis – actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * "Eugongbusaurus" – nomen nudum * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Eupodosaurus – a nothosaur synonymous with Lariosaurus * "Eureodon" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * Eurolimnornis – possibly a bird * Euronychodon * Europasaurus * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fabrosaurus – possibly Lesothosaurus * Falcarius * "Fenestrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Oviraptor * Ferganasaurus * Ferganocephale * Frenguellisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * Fruitadens .]] * ''Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus * Fukuititan * Fulengia * Fulgurotherium * "Fusinasus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Fusuisaurus * "Futabasaurus" – nomen nudum; not to be confused with the formally-named plesiosaur Futabasaurus * Futalognkosaurus * "Futalongkosaurus" – variant spelling of Futalognkosaurus G * "Gadolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Galesaurus – actually a therapsid * Gallimimus * Galtonia – actually a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Galveosaurus * Galvesaurus – junior synonym of Galveosaurus *"Gansutitan" - nomen nudum; Daxiatitan * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * "Gavinosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Geminiraptor * Genusaurus * Genyodectes * Geranosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus Seeley, 1869 * "Gigantosaurus" E. Fraas, 1908 – preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria, Malawisaurus, and Janenschia * Gigantoscelus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * "Ginnareemimus" – nomen nudum; Kinnareemimus * Giraffatitan * Glacialisaurus * Glishades * Glyptodontopelta .]] * ''Gobiceratops * Gobipteryx – actually an enantiornithine bird * Gobisaurus * Gobititan * "Godzillasaurus" – nomen nudum; Gojirasaurus * Gojirasaurus * Gondwanatitan * Gongbusaurus * Gongxianosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Graciliraptor * Gracilisuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * "Gravisaurus" – nomen nudum; Lurdusaurus * Gravitholus * Gresslyosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Griphornis – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Griphosaurus – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * "Gripposaurus" – nomen nudum; [[Gyposaurus|"Gyposaurus" sinensis]] * Gryponyx – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Gryposaurus * Guaibasaurus * Guanlong * Gwyneddosaurus – a tanystrophid * Gyposaurus H .]] * "Hadrosauravus" – ''nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Hadrosaurus * Hagryphus * Hallopus – actually a crocodilian * Halticosaurus * Hanssuesia * "Hanwulosaurus" – nomen nudum * Haplocanthosaurus * "Haplocanthus" – preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus * Haplocheirus * Harpymimus * Haya * Hecatasaurus – junior synonym of Telmatosaurus * "Heilongjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Heishansaurus * Helioceratops * "Helopus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus * Heptasteornis * Herbstosaurus – actually a pterosaur * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Hesperosaurus * Heterodontosaurus * Heterosaurus – junior synonym of Iguanodon * Hexinlusaurus * Heyuannia * Hierosaurus – junior synonym of Nodosaurus * Hikanodon – junior synonym of Iguanodon * Hippodraco * "Hironosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Hisanohamasaurus" – nomen nudum * Histriasaurus * Homalocephale * "Honghesaurus" – nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Hongshanosaurus * Hoplitosaurus * Hoplosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Hortalotarsus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Huabeisaurus * Huanghetitan * Huaxiagnathus * "Huaxiasaurus" – nomen nudum; Huaxiagnathus * Huayangosaurus * Hudiesaurus * Hulsanpes – possibly a bird * Hungarosaurus * Hylaeosaurus * Hylosaurus – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * "Hypselorhachis" – nomen nudum * Hypselosaurus * Hypselospinus * Hypsibema * Hypsilophodon * Hypsirophus – probable junior synonym of Stegosaurus I * "Ichabodcraniosaurus" – nomen nudum; probably Velociraptor * Ignavusaurus * Iguanacolossus * Iguanodon * "Iguanoides" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * "Iguanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Iliosuchus * Ilokelesia * Incisivosaurus .]] * ''Indosaurus * Indosuchus * "Ingenia" – preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Inosaurus * Irritator * Isanosaurus * Ischisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * "Ischyrosaurus" – preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Isisaurus * "Issasaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Itemirus * Iuticosaurus J * Jainosaurus * Jaklapallisaurus * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jeholornis – actually a bird * Jeholosaurus * Jenghizkhan – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * "Jensenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Supersaurus * Jeyawati * "Jiangjunmiaosaurus" – nomen nudum; Monolophosaurus * Jiangjunosaurus * Jiangshanosaurus .]] * ''Jinfengopteryx * Jingshanosaurus * Jintasaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jiutaisaurus * Jixiangornis – actually a bird * Jobaria * Jubbulpuria * Jurapteryx – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * "Jurassosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tianchisaurus * Juravenator K * "Kagasaurus" – nomen nudum * Kaijiangosaurus * Kakuru * Kangnasaurus * Karongasaurus * "Katsuyamasaurus" – nomen nudum *''Kayentavenator'' * Kelmayisaurus * Kemkemia * Kentrosaurus '' skeleton.]] * Kentrurosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Kerberosaurus * Khaan * "Khateranisaurus"Rana, A.N. 2006. Country’s first dinosaur fossils. DAWN March 25, 2006. – misspelling of "Khetranisaurus" * Khetranisaurus *''Kileskus'' * Kinnareemimus * "Kitadanisaurus" – nomen nudum; Fukuiraptor * "Kittysaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Klamelisaurus * Kol * Koparion * Koreaceratops * Koreanosaurus Huh et al., 2011 * "Koreanosaurus" Kim, 1979 – nomen nudum; name later used formally for a genus of ornithopod * "Koreasaurus" – nomen nudum; probably an alternate spelling of "Koreanosaurus" * Kosmoceratops * Kotasaurus * Koutalisaurus * Kritosaurus * Kryptops * Krzyzanowskisaurus – probably a pseudosuchian (?Revueltosaurus) * Kukufeldia * Kulceratops * Kunmingosaurus – may be a nomen nudum * Kuszholia – probably a bird L * Labocania * Labrosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * "Laelaps" – preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus * Laevisuchus * Lagerpeton – actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lagosuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lamaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lametasaurus * Lamplughsaura * Lanasaurus * "Lancangjiangosaurus" – variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancangosaurus" – variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancanjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Lanzhousaurus * Laornis – actually a bird * Laosaurus * Laplatasaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Leaellynasaura * Leipsanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Lengosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Leonerasaurus * Leptoceratops * Leptospondylus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Leshansaurus * Lesothosaurus * Lessemsaurus * Levnesovia * Lewisuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lexovisaurus * Liaoceratops * Liaoningosaurus * "Liassaurus" – nomen nudum * Libycosaurus – actually an anthracothere mammal * Ligabueino * Ligabuesaurus * "Ligomasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * "Likhoelesaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Liliensternus * Limaysaurus * "Limnornis" – preoccupied name, now known as the birds Eurolimnornis and Palaeocursornis * "Limnosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus * Limusaurus * Linhenykus * Linheraptor * Linhevenator * Lirainosaurus * Lisboasaurus – actually a crocodilian * Liubangosaurus * Loncosaurus * Longisquama – actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Longosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Loricatosaurus * Loricosaurus – possible junior synonym of Neuquensaurus * Losillasaurus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lourinhasaurus * Luanchuanraptor * "Luanpingosaurus" – nomen nudum; Psittacosaurus * Lucianosaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Lufengocephalus – junior synonym of Lufengosaurus * Lufengosaurus * Lukousaurus * Luoyanggia * Lurdusaurus * Lusitanosaurus * Lusotitan * Lycorhinus M * Macelognathus – actually a sphenosuchian crocodilian *''Machairasaurus'' * Macrodontophion * Macrogryphosaurus * Macrophalangia – junior synonym of Chirostenotes * "Macroscelosaurus" – nomen nudum; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus * Macrurosaurus * "Madsenius" – nomen nudum * Magnirostris * Magnosaurus * "Magulodon" – nomen nudum * Magyarosaurus * Mahakala * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus * Majungatholus – probable junior synonym of Majungasaurus * Malarguesaurus * Malawisaurus * Maleevosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Maleevus .]] * ''Mamenchisaurus * "Manidens" – nomen nudum * Mandschurosaurus * Manospondylus – synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Mantellisaurus * Mapusaurus * Marasuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Marisaurus * Marmarospondylus – probable junior synonym of Bothriospondylus * Marshosaurus * Masiakasaurus * Massospondylus * Maxakalisaurus * Medusaceratops * "Megacervixosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Megadactylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * "Megadontosaurus" – nomen nudum; Microvenator * Megalosaurus * Megapnosaurus * Megaraptor * Mei * Melanorosaurus * Mendozasaurus * "Merosaurus" – nomen nudum * Metriacanthosaurus * "Microcephale" – nomen nudum * "Microceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Microceratus * Microceratus * Microcoelus – junior synonym of Saltasaurus * "Microdontosaurus" – nomen nudum * Microhadrosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Microsaurops – junior synonym of Saltasaurus * Microvenator * "Mifunesaurus" – nomen nudum * Minmi * Minotaurasaurus * Miragaia * Mirischia * "Moabosaurus" – nomen nudum * Mochlodon * "Mohammadisaurus" – nomen nudum; Tornieria * Mojoceratops '' skeleton.]] * Mongolosaurus * Monkonosaurus * Monoclonius * Monolophosaurus * "Mononychus" – preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus * Mononykus * Montanoceratops * Morinosaurus * Morosaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * "Moshisaurus" – nomen nudum; ?Mamenchisaurus * "Mtapaiasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * "Mtotosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Muyelensaurus * Mymoorapelta N * Naashoibitosaurus * Nambalia * Nanningosaurus * Nanosaurus * Nanotyrannosaurus – a misspelling of Nanotyrannus * Nanotyrannus – possibly a juvenile Tyrannosaurus or other tyrannosauridHenderson (2005). "Nano No More: The death of the pygmy tyrant." In: "The origin, systematics, and paleobiology of Tyrannosauridae”, a symposium hosted jointly by Burpee Museum of Natural History and Northern Illinois University. * Nanshiungosaurus * Nanyangosaurus * Narambuenatitan * "Nectosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus * Nedcolbertia * Nedoceratops * Neimongosaurus * "Nemegtia" – preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia * Nemegtomaia * Nemegtosaurus * "Neosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Parrosaurus (possible junior synonym of Hypsibema) * Neosodon * Neovenator * Neuquenraptor * Neuquensaurus * "Newtonsaurus" – nomen nudum * "Ngexisaurus" – nomen nudum * Nigersaurus * "Ninghsiasaurus" – nomen nudum; Pinacosaurus * Niobrarasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodocephalosaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia .]] * ''Nopcsaspondylus * Nothronychus * Notoceratops * Notohypsilophodon * "Nouerosaurus" – variant spelling of Nurosaurus * Nqwebasaurus * "Nteregosaurus" – nomen nudum; Janenschia * "Nuoerosaurus" – variant spelling of Nurosaurus * "Nuoersaurus" – variant spelling of Nurosaurus * "Nurosaurus" – nomen nudum * Nuthetes * "Nyasasaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * "Nyororosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus O * Ohmdenosaurus * Ojoceratops * Ojoraptorsaurus * Oligosaurus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Olorotitan * Omeisaurus * Omnivoropteryx - probably a bird * "Omosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus * Onychosaurus – synonym of Rhabdodon, or a dubious ankylosaurian * Opisthocoelicaudia * Oplosaurus * "Orcomimus" – nomen nudum * Orinosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Orosaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornatotholus * Ornithodesmus * "Ornithoides" – nomen nudum; Saurornithoides * Ornitholestes '' sketch.]] * Ornithomerus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Ornithomimoides * Ornithomimus * Ornithopsis * Ornithosuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Ornithotarsus – possible junior synonym of Hadrosaurus * Orodromeus * Orosaurus – possible junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Orthogoniosaurus * Orthomerus * Oryctodromeus * "Oshanosaurus" – nomen nudum * Osmakasaurus * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * "Otogosaurus" – nomen nudum * Ouranosaurus * Oviraptor * "Ovoraptor" – nomen nudum; Velociraptor *''Owenodon'' * Oxalaia * Ozraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pachysauriscus – probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachysaurops – probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus * "Pachysaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus; probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachyspondylus – probable junior synonym of Massospondylus '' sketch.]] * Pakisaurus * Palaeoctonus – actually a phytosaur * Palaeocursornis – possibly a bird * "Palaeolimnornis" – nomen nudum; Palaeocursornis, probable bird * Palaeopteryx – possibly a bird * Palaeosauriscus – junior synonym of Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" Riley & Stutchbury, 1836 – preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" Fitzinger, 1840 – preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid * Palaeoscincus * Paleosaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Paludititan * Paluxysaurus * Pamparaptor * Panamericansaurus * Panoplosaurus * Panphagia * Pantydraco * "Paraiguanodon" – nomen nudum; Bactrosaurus * Paralititan * Paranthodon * Pararhabdodon * Parasaurolophus * Pareiasaurus – actually a pareiasaur * "Parhabdodon" – nomen nudum; misspelling of Pararhabdodon * Parksosaurus * Paronychodon * Parrosaurus – possible junior synonym of Hypsibema * Parvicursor * Patagonykus * Patagosaurus * "Patricosaurus" – actually a chimera of various non-dinosaurian reptiles * Pawpawsaurus * Pectinodon – junior synonym of Troodon * Pedopenna * Peishansaurus * Pekinosaurus – actually a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Pelecanimimus * Pellegrinisaurus * Peloroplites * Pelorosaurus * "Peltosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta * Penelopognathus * Pentaceratops * Petrobrasaurus .]] * ''Phaedrolosaurus * Phuwiangosaurus * Phyllodon * Piatnitzkysaurus * Picrodon – junior synonym of Avalonianus * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Pitekunsaurus * Piveteausaurus * Planicoxa * Plateosauravus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Pleurocoelus – possibly Astrodon * Pleuropeltus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Pneumatoarthrus – actually a turtle *''Pneumatoraptor'' * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthoides – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Polacanthus * Polyodontosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Polyonax * Ponerosteus * Poposaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Postosuchus – actually a rauisuchian * Pradhania * Prenocephale * Prenoceratops * Priconodon * Priodontognathus * Probactrosaurus * Proceratops – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Ceratops * Proceratosaurus * Procerosaurus von Huene, 1902 – actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph * "Procerosaurus" Fritsch, 1905 – preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus * Procheneosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus .]] * ''Procompsognathus * Prodeinodon * "Proiguanodon" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Propanoplosaurus * Proplanicoxa * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protecovasaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Protiguanodon – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Protoavis – described as a bird, probably a chimera including theropod dinosaur bones * Protoceratops * Protognathosaurus * "Protognathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus * Protohadros * Protorosaurus von Meyer, 1830 – actually a non-dinosaurian reptile * "Protorosaurus" Lambe, 1914 – preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus * "Protrachodon" – nomen nudum; Orthomerus * "Proyandusaurus" – nomen nudum; Hexinlusaurus. * Pseudolagosuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Psittacosaurus * Pteropelyx * Pterospondylus * Puertasaurus * Pukyongosaurus * Pycnonemosaurus * Pyroraptor Q * Qantassaurus * Qiaowanlong * Qinlingosaurus * Qingxiusaurus * Qiupalong * Quaesitosaurus * Quilmesaurus R * Rachitrema – possibly an ichthyosaur * Rahiolisaurus * "Rahona" – preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis * Rahonavis – possibly a bird * Rajasaurus * Rapator * Rapetosaurus * Raptorex * Rayososaurus * Razanandrongobe – may be a theropod or crocodylomorph * Rebbachisaurus * Regnosaurus * "Revueltoraptor" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gojirasaurus * Revueltosaurus – actually a pseudosuchian * Rhabdodon * Rhadinosaurus – may be non-dinosaurian, possibly crocodilian * Rhodanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Rhoetosaurus * Rhopalodon – actually a synapsid * Ricardoestesia – intended but unofficial spelling of Richardoestesia * Richardoestesia .]] * "Rileya" – preoccupied name, now known as ''Rileyasuchus * Rileyasuchus – a chimera of phytosaur and Thecodontosaurus remains * Rinchenia * Rinconsaurus * Rioarribasaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Riojasaurus * Riojasuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Rocasaurus * "Roccosaurus" – nomen nudum; Melanorosaurus * Rubeosaurus * Ruehleia * Rugops * "Rutellum" – pre-Linnaean name, invalid under modern taxonomic systems * Ruyangosaurus S * Sacisaurus – probably a dinosauromorph * Sahaliyania * Saichania * "Salimosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan .]] * ''Saltasaurus * Saltopus – probably a dinosauromorph * "Saltriosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sanchusaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sangonghesaurus" – nomen nudum * Sanjuansaurus * Sanpasaurus * Santanaraptor * Sarahsaurus * Sarcolestes * Sarcosaurus * Saturnalia * Sauraechinodon – junior synonym of Echinodon * "Sauraechmodon" – nomen nudum; Echinodon * Saurolophus * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax * "Saurophagus" – preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax * Sauroplites * "Sauropodus"Olshevsky, G. (February 9, 2001). [http://dml.cmnh.org/2001Feb/msg00345.html Sauropodus]. Dinosaur Mailing List. – nomen nudum * Sauroposeidon * Saurornithoides * Saurornitholestes * Scansoriopteryx – possible junior synonym of Epidendrosaurus * Scaphonyx – actually a rhynchosaur * Scelidosaurus * Scipionyx * Scleromochlus – actually a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian * Scolosaurus – junior synonym of Euoplocephalus * "Scrotum" – invalid, considered to have been a descriptive label rather than a Linnaean nameThis is an invalid name applied to what would now be recognized as a theropod, perhaps Megalosaurus, and considered invalid by the ICZN. For additional information, please see George Olshevsky's Dinosaur Genera List, The Theropod Database, or Dinogenera (French). * Scutellosaurus * Secernosaurus .]] * ''Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus – junior synonym of Diplodocus * Seitaad * "Selimanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Sellacoxa * Sellosaurus * Serendipaceratops * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shanshanosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Shanxia * Shanyangosaurus * Shaochilong * Shenzhouraptor – actually a bird; likely junior synonym of Jeholornis. * Shenzhousaurus * Shidaisaurus * Shixinggia * Shuangmiaosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuosaurus – misspelling of Shunosaurus * Shuvosaurus – actually a rauisuchian * Shuvuuia * Siamodon * Siamosaurus * Siamotyrannus * Sigilmassasaurus * Silesaurus – probably a dinosauromorph * Siluosaurus * Silvisaurus .]] * ''Similicaudipteryx * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinoceratops * Sinocoelurus * "Sinopliosaurus" – material originally classified with pliosaur Sinopliosaurus, now recognized as dinosaurian * Sinornithoides * Sinornithomimus * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinosaurus * Sinotyrannus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Sinucerasaurus – junior synonym of Sinusonasus * Sinusonasus * Skorpiovenator * "Smilodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon * Sonidosaurus * Sonorasaurus * Sphaerotholus * Sphenosaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian reptile * Sphenospondylus – junior synonym of Iguanodon * Spinophorosaurus * Spinosaurus * Spinostropheus * Spinosuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian reptile * Spondylosoma – possibly a rauisuchian * Squalodon – actually a cetacean * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegopelta * Stegosaurides * "Stegosauroides" – misspelling of Stegosaurides * Stegosaurus * Stenonychosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Stenopelix * Stenotholus – junior synonym of Stygimoloch * Stephanosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * "Stereocephalus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus * "Stereosaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly a plesiosaur * Sterrholophus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Stokesosaurus * Stormbergia * Strenusaurus – junior synonym of Riojasaurus .]] * ''Streptospondylus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch – possibly a sub-adult Pachycephalosaurus * Stygivenator – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Styracosaurus * Succinodon – actually fossilized mollusc borings * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus – originally described as a crocodile, possibly a spinosaurid * Suchoprion – actually a phytosaur * "Sugiyamasaurus" – nomen nudum * Sulaimanisaurus * "Sulaimansaurus" – misspelling of "Sulaimanisaurus" * Supersaurus * Suuwassea * Suzhousaurus * Symphyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Syngonosaurus – junior synonym of Acanthopholis * "Syntarsus" – preoccupied name, now known as Megapnosaurus * Syrmosaurus – junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * "Szechuanoraptor" – nomen nudum * Szechuanosaurus T * Talarurus * Talenkauen * Tangvayosaurus * Tanius * Tanycolagreus * Tanystropheus – actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Tanystrosuchus – possible junior synonym of Halticosaurus or Liliensternus * Tapinocephalus – actually a therapsid * Tapuiasaurus '' skeleton.]] * Tarascosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Tarchia * Tastavinsaurus * Tatankacephalus * Tatankaceratops * Tatisaurus * Taveirosaurus * Tawa * Tawasaurus – junior synonym of Lufengosaurus * Tazoudasaurus * Technosaurus – possibly a dinosauromorph * Tecovasaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Tehuelchesaurus * Teinurosaurus * "Teleocrater" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Telmatosaurus * "Tenantosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * "Tenchisaurus"Worth, G. (Ed.). N.d. [http://web.me.com/dinoruss/de_4/5a93dbf.htm Tenchisaurus]. In: The Dinosaur Encyclopedia. Retrieved March 16, 2009. Attributes misspelling to a Japanese guide to a Chinese dinosaur exhibit, 1981. And also to Glut, 1982. – nomen nudum; actually an unpublished museum name for Tianchisaurus * Tendaguria * Tenontosaurus * Teratophoneus * Teratosaurus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Termatosaurus – actually a phytosaur, with some Internet sources accidentally transposing species of Tetragonosaurus onto it * Tethyshadros * Tetragonosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Texacephale * Texasetes * Teyuwasu * Thecocoelurus * Thecodontosaurus * Thecospondylus * Theiophytalia * Therizinosaurus * Therosaurus – junior synonym of Iguanodon * Thescelosaurus * Thespesius – possibly Edmontosaurus * "Thotobolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Tianchisaurus * "Tianchungosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dianchungosaurus (crocodilian) * Tianyulong * Tianyuraptor * Tianzhenosaurus * Tichosteus * Tienshanosaurus * Timimus * Titanoceratops * Titanosaurus Lydekker, 1877 * "Titanosaurus" Marsh, 1877 – preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus * Tochisaurus * "Tomodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon *''Tonganosaurus'' * "Tonouchisaurus" – nomen nudum * Torilion – junior synonym of Barilium * Tornieria * Torosaurus – possibly the mature form of Triceratops * Torvosaurus * Trachodon * Traukutitan * Trialestes – actually a crocodilian * "Triassolestes" – preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes * Tribelesodon – actually Tanystropheus, a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Triceratops * Trigonosaurus '' skull.]] * Trimucrodon * Troodon * Tsaagan * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * "Tsuchikurasaurus" – nomen nudum"Japanese theropod nomen nudum extravaganza" Dinosaur Mailing List. * Tugulusaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Turanoceratops * Turiasaurus * Tylocephale * Tylosteus – synonym of Pachycephalosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan * "Tyreophorus" – nomen nudum, probably a typographical error for "thyreophoran" U .]] * ''Uberabatitan * Udanoceratops * Ugrosaurus – probably junior synonym of Triceratops * Uintasaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Ultrasauros – junior synonym of Supersaurus * Ultrasaurus H. M. Kim, 1983 * "Ultrasaurus" Jensen, 1985 – preoccupied name, now known as Ultrasauros * Umarsaurus – nomen nudum; Barsboldia * Unaysaurus * Unenlagia * "Unicerosaurus" – nomen nudum, actually a fish * Unquillosaurus * Urbacodon * Utahceratops * Utahraptor * Uteodon V * Vagaceratops * Valdoraptor * Valdosaurus * Variraptor * Vectensia – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus .]] * ''Vectisaurus – junior synonym of Iguanodon * Velafrons * Velocipes * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Venaticosuchus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Venenosaurus * Vitakridrinda * "Vitaridrinda" – misspelling of Vitakridrinda * Volkheimeria * Vulcanodon W * Wadhurstia – junior synonym of Hypselospinus * Wakinosaurus * Walgettosuchus * "Walkeria" – preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria * "Walkersaurus" – nomen nudum; Duriavenator * "Wangonisaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * Wannanosaurus * Wellnhoferia – actually a bird, possible junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * Willinakaqe *''Wintonotitan'' * Wuerhosaurus * Wulagasaurus * Wyleyia – probably a bird * "Wyomingraptor" – nomen nudum X * Xenoposeidon * Xenotarsosaurus * Xianshanosaurus * Xiaosaurus * Xinjiangovenator * Xiongguanlong *''Xixianykus'' * Xixiasaurus * Xixiposaurus * Xuanhanosaurus * Xuanhuaceratops * "Xuanhuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Xuanhuaceratops * Xuwulong Y .]] * Yaleosaurus – junior synonym of Anchisaurus * Yamaceratops * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yanornis – actually a bird * Yaverlandia * Yaxartosaurus – misspelling of Jaxartosaurus * "Yezosaurus" – nomen nudum; non-dinosaurian * "Yibinosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yimenosaurus * "Yingshanosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yinlong * Yixianosaurus * "Yizhousaurus" – nomen nudum * Yuanmousaurus * "Yubasaurus" – nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Yunnanosaurus * "Yunxiansaurus" – nomen nudum Z * Zalmoxes * Zanabazar * Zanclodon – non-dinosaurian (in part), some species referred to Megalosaurus and Plateosaurus * Zapalasaurus * Zapsalis – junior synonym of Paronychodon * Zatomus – actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Zephyrosaurus * Zhejiangosaurus * Zhongyuansaurus * Zhuchengceratops * Zhuchengosaurus - junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Zigongosaurus – possible junior synonym of Mamenchisaurus * Zizhongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zuolong * Zupaysaurus See also * Dinosaur classification * List of dinosaur ichnogenera * List of ichthyosaurs * List of plesiosaurs * List of pterosaurs * List of South American dinosaurs * List of North American dinosaurs * List of African dinosaurs * List of Asian dinosaurs * List of European dinosaurs * List of Indian and Madagascan dinosaurs * List of Australian and Antarctic dinosaurs Notes Uncited genera names can be attributed to Olshevsky, 2010. Dalianraptor is listed by Olshevsky, but omitted from this list, since it has not been described as a dinosaur in a published source. References * Lambert, D. 1993. "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley, 192 pp. ISBN 0-7513-0047-0 * Olshevsky, G. 2010. Dinosaur Genera List. Retrieved July 7, 2010. * Tweet, J. N.d. [http://www.thescelosaurus.com/ Thescelosaurus!]. Retrieved April 16, 2009. * Walters, M. & J. Paker 1995. Dictionary of Prehistoric Life. Claremont Books. ISBN 1-85471-648-4. * Weishampel, D.B., P. Dodson & H. Osmólska (Eds.) 2004. The Dinosauria, Second Edition. University of California Press, 861 pp. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. * Worth, G. (Ed.) N.d. [http://web.me.com/dinoruss/de_4/index.htm The Dinosaur Encyclopedia]. Retrieved August 21, 2009. Category:Dinosaurs Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur-related lists Dinosaurs